IBC-13 Garners 27% Audience Share, Stays on Top in June
Posted on July 4, 2018 Merlyna (Jhazmyne Tobias (pink mermaid), Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (Dominic Roque (superherp), Express Balita, Iskul Bukol (Joyce Abestano (school uniform)), Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (Joe D'Mango), 2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup, Bida si Raval (Jeric Raval), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (Cesar Montano), Born to be a Superstar (Anja Aguilar, Janno Gibbs, Donna Cruz, Young JV) More Filipinos turned to IBC-13 for news and information, values-laden stories and sports as the TV network hit an average audience share of 27% versus ABS-CBN’s 45% versus GMA’s 32% in June, according to data from Kantar Media. The Kapinoy network won in both rural and urban homes, particularly in Metro Manila with an average audience share of 26%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 43% and GMA’s 29%. IBC likewise led in Total Luzon with 31% versus ABS-CBN’s 41% versus GMA’s 36%; in Total Visayas with 21%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 54% and GMA’s 24%; and in Total Mindanao with 23%, while ABS-CBN got 53% and GMA only got 26%. Multinational audience measurement provider Kantar Media uses a nationwide panel size of 2,610 urban and rural homes that represent 100% of the total Philippine TV viewing population. Merlyna (39.8%) held the top spot for the whole month of June, followed by Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell (33.6%), and the 2017 PBA Commissioner's Cup which scored an average national TV ratings game, led by Magnolia Hotshots vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (37.8%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Alaska Aces (37.7%), NLEX Road Warriors vs. San Miguel Beermen (37.5%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Magnolia Hotshots (37.3%), San Miguel Beermen vs. TNT Ka Tropa (37.2%), Alaska Aces vs. Magnolia Hotshots (34.8%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. NLEX Road Warriors (34.7%), Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Miguel Beermen (34.6%) and Magnolia Hotshots vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters (34.5%). Also part of the top 30 are Born to be a Superstar (36.6%), Iskul Bukol (36.3%), Express Balita (34.1%), Tasya Fantasya (31.7%), Bida si Raval (30.3%), Who Wants to be a Millionaire? (30.1%), APO Tanghali Na! (Saturday) (27.9%), Kapantay ay Langit (25.6%) Joe D'Mango's Love Notes (24.9%), Express Balita Weekend (24.6%), DMZ TV Non-Stop (22.8%), Dingdong n' Lani (22.3%), and T.O.D.A.S. (21.2%). Meanwhile, IBC-13 also led across all time blocks, particularly the primetime block as it garnered an average audience share of 27%, or 5-point lead against ABS-CBN’s 48% and GMA’s 33%. The primetime block is the most important time of the day when most Filipinos watch TV and advertisers put a larger chunk of their investments in to reach more consumers effectively. The Kapinoy network also ruled the morning block (6AM to 12NN) with an average audience share of 21% versus ABS-CBN’s 39% versus GMA’s 29%; the noontime block (12NN to 3PM) with 25%, compared to ABS-CBN’s 47% and GMA’s 31%; and the afternoon block (3PM to 6PM) with 23%, beating ABS-CBN’s 44% and GMA’s 36%. 'TABLE 10. TOP 10 MOST WATCHED REGULARLY AIRING PROGRAMS IN JUNE 2018 IN NATIONAL URBAN AND RURAL HOMES (EXCLUDING SPECIALS)' #''FPJ's Ang Probinsyano'' (ABS-CBN) - 42.6% #''Merlyna'' (IBC) - 39.8% #''Mars Ravelo's Captain Barbell'' (IBC) - 38.7% #''2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Magnolia Hotshots vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel'' (IBC) - 37.8% #''2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Alaska Aces'' (IBC) - 37.7% #''2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup: NLEX Road Warriors vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 37.5% #''2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. Magnolia Hotshots'' (IBC) - 37.3% #''2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup: San Miguel Beermen vs. TNT Ka Tropa'' (IBC) - 37.2% #''Born to be a Superstar'' (IBC) - 36.6% #''Iskul Bukol'' (IBC) - 36.3% #''2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Alaska Aces vs. Magnolia Hotshots'' (IBC) - 34.8% #''2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. NLEX Road Warriors'' (IBC) - 34.7% #''2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Barangay Ginebra San Miguel vs. San Miguel Beermen'' (IBC) - 34.6% #''2018 PBA Commissioner's Cup: Magnolia Hotshots vs. Rain or Shine Elasto Painters'' (IBC) - 34.5% #''Express Balita'' (IBC) - 34.1% #''Your Face Sounds Familiar Kids'' (ABS-CBN) - 33.6% #''Bagani'' (ABS-CBN) - 32.7% #''Tasya Fantasya'' (IBC) - 31.7% #''Bida si Raval'' (IBC) - 30.3% #''Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'' (IBC) - 30.1% #''TV Patrol'' (ABS-CBN) - 29.9% #''MMK'' (ABS-CBN) / APO Tanghali Na! (Saturday) (IBC) - 27.9% #''Home Sweetie Home'' (ABS-CBN) / Kapantay ay Langit (IBC) - 25.6% #''Joe D'Mango's Love Notes'' (IBC) /'' Wansapanataym'' (ABS-CBN) - 24.9% #''Express Balita Weekend'' (IBC) - 24.6% #''Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho'' (GMA) - 23.8% #''DMZ TV Non-Stop'' (IBC) - 22.8% #''Dingdong n' Lani'' (IBC) - 22.3% #''It's Showtime (Saturday)'' (ABS-CBN) - 22.6% #''Rated K'' (ABS-CBN) / T.O.D.A.S. (IBC) - 21.2%